LOVE
by lilluvrkenzi
Summary: My Love Life!*HINT*Please read profile to help you to understand this more before reading!
1. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!

Merry Christmas

* * *

Merry Christmas

December 3rd and 21st 2007

This is the time where Bonnie me and Maggie were bffs. It was time for Bonnie's birthday and she was going to have a party. Maggie was going out with Mason and Bonnie was going out with Ross. I was the only one that didn't have a bf because I had just dumped Mason. Bonnie said that she was inviting me and Maggie to spend the night and on Saturday have Mason, Ty, and Ross over to hang out. So Maggie and Bonnie's bfs were there but me and Ty would be alone. Before then I hated Ty. I would pick on him and all this stuff and no one would ever think of "us." (as in me and him together) Well I tell my 2 bffs everything and it was weird because then I started liking him, well only to have a bf for the party. But I told them that and during my science and their reading they asked him if he would ever go out with me and he said yes!! But he said he would only do it if I asked him out. They told me the details and so when we were switching I asked him out!! I was sooo happy I was just glad to have a bf finally after breaking up with Mason!! Saturday was very interesting…and I was very uncomfortable. We went outside and ran in the rain and we were soaked. I looked horrible with my hair wet and then we watched a movie. After the party Maggie said, "Why didn't you sit closer to Ty? " And I said, "Because we just started going out." Me and Ty were not very togetherish (as in lovey dovey couple like!). He never sat next to me at lunch and we never hugged. But I was worrying, "What should I get him for Christmas, just in case he got me something??" So I asked my brother and secretly wrapped a crappy sharktooth necklace and brought it to school. On the last day of school before break we watched movies and had our party. At the end of the day when Ty was leaving, he came up to me and said, "Hold on I got to give you something," and I ran into the classroom and went over by the door where he was standing and gave him my gift, then he gave me his. We both opened ours and he saw his crappy necklace and I saw a really cute bracelet. My face turned red and then everyone was yelling, "Hug! Hug!" so we hugged, but it was like a scrunched crappy one. I was embarrassed and I was putting my bracelet on and shaking. Brooks and all the other guys were there and were making fun of what I gave him. I felt horrible. I was sooo nervous and happy  and then Mrs.Cooler comes over and says, "Aww that's cute!" So when Bonnie and Court came to lunch my mom asked me, "Where did you get that?" I told her that Maggie gave it to me. Then she found out Ty gave it to me. Ever since then I wear it and he used to wear his, until it broke when he was playing football, but that's okay because I know he loves me. And now we hug pretty much every day and apparently I'm good, otherwise we would not hug.


	2. Valentines Drama

Valentines

* * *

Valentines

February 13th and 14th 2008

My story begins with me and Ty. We first started going out on December 3rd 2007. For now it's Wednesday and 1 more day until V-day!! I'm soooo excited my first Valentines day with a bf!! Everything is perfect until its break time…Bonnie comes over and hands me a note and says, "It's from Ty." I was really worried. I assumed the letter was going to say, "Its over," but I was hoping I was wrong. But you know what assume means…it makes an ass out of you and me (ass-u-me). And it did make an ass out of me…we were over. Next we went to science and Brooks sat next to me. We were passing notes and I was really upset, then one note came to me. He told me that he told Maggie and Bonnie to get Ty to break up with me!! I couldn't believe it!! I was sooo mad because me and them just got over a fight and now they made it worse…I was so upset that I told Erica that I liked Indy and Zach instead of Ty which wasn't true…and so she told them and that was their excuse whenever I asked why. Thankfully our little group got silent lunch that day so I didn't have to talk at all  . But Ty found out they had made him break up with me and so he asked me back out in history. That day I went to get my hair trimmed and she straightened my hair so I looked great!! That night Brooks called me and was begging me to go out with him on V-day because he bought me a lot of stuff and I said, "That's sweet, but I love Ty." My mom was listening in and during dinner she was like so why won't you go out with Brooks? I said, "Because he is a jerk and I don't want to." The only problem about Valentines Day was my parents. I couldn't get Ty anything because they didn't want me to have a bf so that didn't work and Jourdan cant drive me to get something. But I had my bff Courtney who had an older driving sister!! So I paid her some money to get me some chocolates…but she was going out with Mason then so she asked her sister to her some but later then asked (by leaving a message on her cell phone) for me. By the time Courtney asked her sister, she already gotten 1 box of chocolates for Court. Thankfully she got some chocolates from her mom that she gave to me to give to Ty…!! It's Valentine's Day, the day of true love. I just couldn't wait until the time I got to school and Ty would be there!! I walked in and everyone was in the gym except for Ty and Mason. But they were usually always late. Me and Court went to go to the bathroom to fix our hair and Mason walks in and gives her a rose. She had her chocolates in her backpack so she didn't give them to him. We fixed our hair and Court gave me my chocolates. We go back into the gym and Court gives Mason his box. Ty didn't come in until late so I couldn't give him his chocolates. It was break and Ross was going out with Maggie and went to give her a bear so everyone was telling me to go give Ty mine so I did…didn't turn out so great. I went in the other classroom and gave him my chocolates and he said, "Hold on the rose is in my locker."(which had a lock on it) Mrs. Cooler told us to go back in and so I didn't get my rose yet. I was a little bummed but then we went to history and we had extra time so we talked and Ty goes over to his desk and grabs the rose and says, "Here you go." He hands it to me. It was soooo romantic and sweeter than giving it to me in break because it kept me waiting and I loved it. Oh yea and Brooks gave his gifts to Kristen!!


	3. International Night

International Night

* * *

International Night

February 15th 2008

This is a night where each class makes a booth about their little area of the world. And for us it is a nice time to hang out!This International Night me and Ty were going out and Courtney and Mason were going out…also Trevor (a friend that used to go to school there) is going out with Bonnie, oh and Maggie is with Ross. Brooks was making everyone feel like they need to kiss that night. Remember it's a private school so that would not work. I asked Indy to come (a friend that used to go to school there) and visit and I also did the same for Trevor. It was gonna be great to see them again! Me and Courtney were deciding on what to wear. I wore an American Eagle shirt with jeans and Courtney wore a tank with jeans. We looked hawt!!:)!!we got there and waited for everyone to come. Bonnie got there, then Maggie, then Mason, Ross, Erica, and then Ty (Brooks didnt go). Trevor and Indy came later. But right before Ty came Mrs.Cooler wanted me to help with the booth so I sat there and sat there. Then I finally got to go!!When I got to my friends, Indy and Trevor were there (they were hott!!). Two groups split up, me, Mason, Ty, and Indy and then Maggie, Bonnie, and Trevor. (Ross and Erica kinda just switched) Indy's brother, Noah, was there and we dared Indy to go and poke him…and he did!Noah shoved him RIGHT into the trash!!It was sooooooo funny!!Then Indy had to leave and it was really quiet. Lots of stuff happened between then to this part, but not anything major. Then Mason and Ty had to leave…we said bye and they left. Then Maggie, Trevor, and Ross left. So me, Courtney, and Bonnie went onto the playground. We looked over the fence and saw Mason and Ty still there. Me and Courtney went over (I don't know where Bonnie went) and we talked…Ty's siser, Taryn, was watching us (they weren't suppose to have anyone there alone) and we were trying to suck up to her!!It got really quiet between us four and then Ty and Mason kinda scooted closer and closer…but we didn't realize…and then their mom came and we left them (I now wish that moment came again so I could kiss him). They were cleaning up inside so Bonnie, me, and Courtney went back and layed down outside. I couldn't make up my mind between dumping Ty for Zach or keeping Ty. So I called Trevor to help me, and he really didn't, but then I figured I don't even know Zach!!So I kept Ty. Later that night I emailed Ty and he told me that he wished he had kissed me then and he said he would have if Taryn wasn't there.


	4. Kiss Konversation

A Kiss

* * *

A Kiss

April-May 2008

Now me and Ty have been going out together for about 5 months. It is April and we were talking on email. He had asked me when I was going to kiss him. The problem was I never kissed anyone yet. But I didn't want to sound scared so I put, "Soon." We kept having that conversation and I was freaking out because I didn't know how to kiss. He had gotten the idea of doing it on Field Day. I asked my friends for advice and then I realized I didn't want to kiss him. I mean he was cute but not that cute. I didn't want my first kiss to be on someone I will never see and someone I really didn't like much anymore (well I liked him enough to keep him). Later I emailed him and we talked about the kiss and I told him I was scared. Then Brooks found out and was up in my face and kept asking, "So when you gonna kiss Ty?" It got on my nerves! I only told my bff, Court, that I didn't want to kiss him.

(read the next chapter for a continuation on this)


	5. Its Over

Its Over

* * *

Its Over

May 5th through May 22nd 2008

Since those conversations I figured since I'm leaving the school forever and not going back I should leave my last few weeks to be with someone I haven't been with in a while (Brooks). I thought that since the beginning of May and thought how should I break up with Ty??I had no clue how after 6 months!!It was gonna be hard since we have the same math and history together…I kept telling Courtney that I was gonna do it soon and I was gonna do it the next day but I was kidding myself. During one Monday after guitar lessons (about the 2nd week of May) I was on my way home and I thought 'I'm a wimp!I've said I will dump him but never did!So when I get home I'm gonna email him and tell him its over.' I know email break ups are mean but im TOO nice to do it in person after 6 months. So that night I emailed him and then called Courtney to talk because I needed to tell her! We talked and she said, "You know what would be funny?If he never read the email and then you got to school…haha." She was upset that I didn't let her do it on the last day of school (which was what I planned to do). I checked my email every 5 minutes worrying…then I got a reply…he sounded angry and we talked and then he was okay with it. We got to school and it was awkward!!The whole day!!Everyone kept asking, "Why did you break his heart?" or , "Why did you dump him?" I felt terrible!!Even the 8th graders asked me!!Its been a week and during a boring history movie Mason comes over to me and Court and asks, "Hey Courtney will you go out with Ty??" she said no, thinking of me, and then I told her I was fine with it and actually I would feel better because I wanted to go out with Brooks so if he went out with someone already I could. So she did, then he dumped her. During our study hall I got Court to get Brooks to ask me out and I said yes. Ty found out and was TOMATO red!!I emailed him and asked him if he was mad and he said yes…then we got over it and settled it. Me and Brooks were on and off during one week and then it was Field Day. I tried to look good so I curled little pieces of my hair. It looked good to me and everyone else but not to the guys. They laughed and everything. I heard from Courtney that Brooks was gonna break up with me so I decided to beat him to it and I broke up with him. Then we had a water fight and all of us dumped water on him and then he dumped it on me and said, "Oh your curls are out!!Good!" So then I went into the bathroom (because only one curl was out) and wet my head so all of them were gone! Me and him were still close during bowling and I drank after him and sat near him and everything…I even flirted with him. Then it came to saying good bye to everyone for the year. I said bye and I hugged all the girls (my friends) and high fived Mason and knuckle touched Ross but Ty didn't say bye…:(…but then Brooks was saying bye and I said, " I don't want a hug becaise your a succish hugger," which was a lie because I wanted one but I didn't want to show that I still liked him. I regret not hugging him and breaking up with him but then we will hang out this summer.


End file.
